Untitled
by muggleteeara
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato leaves for a mission together leaving Sakura alone for 3 months. They came back and they see Sakura changed. After the Shinobi War. SasuSaku


This is my first SasuSaku fan fic and my first fic where in I'm determined to finish it with so, please r&r! Is it good or not?

Around 3 in the afternoon, Sakura was once again at her usual rounds in Konoha. She passed by the market where lots of people greet her with such kindness. She passed by the river and throw stones. "I would never get tired of this." She thought as she put a smile heading home.

She arrived home, and took a bath. She wears her blue matching scrubs, with black shoes and fits her white coat. She goes to the kitchen and fills her empty bottle with water.

She was nervous. She was always nervous before going to the hospital but her nervousness would go away once she's there. Sakura walked out of her apartment and she felt a surged of alertness. "Who's there?" Sakura asked. Nobody answered. She was still holding her doorknob and with a click, Sakura threw a kunai found in one of her scrub's pocket and threw it to the shadow lurking in the dark hallway. "Who's there?" she asked once again. Her kunai didn't hit the wall nor did it hit anybody at all.

"My, my Sakura, you've gotta chill for a sec." Neji smirked as he came to light. "Ah, it's you." Said with a deep relief of sigh.

"Sorry to scare you, but Tsunade wants you to see her immediately at the tower." Neji said as he gave back Sakura's kunai.

Sakura with hesitation, immediately stepped forward to get the kunai from his hand and asked," As in right now?"

"Yes. She said it was really important." With one look to Sakura, Neji nodded and left. "Seems weird Tsunade wants to see me right now. " Sakura thought. This was actually the first time that Sakura saw Neji after she became a doctor a year ago. And, she wondered why would a jonin be out here being Tsunade's messenger.

Sakura stepped out the building and walked towards the Hokage Tower. Once she was in the halls of the tower, she felt sad. She misses doing missions with Team 7 and with Sai and Minato. Although she wants to break Sai's neck whenever she calls her Ugly, she actually misses it.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled freely. Nervousness was crawling into brain and sweat started to appear. She gathered herself and knocked thrice. She puts up with a smile and turned the doorknob. "Good Afterno-"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

She was directly attacked with a massive hug from the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. "Sakura! We're back and we missed you so so much!" Naruto said as he released her from the hug.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled while punching him in the face. "You could have squished my heart out with that hug of yours."

"Sorry, but I missed you so much." Naruto replied while touching his face that was glowing red.

"Sakura, it's been long." Kakashi appeared behind Naruto giving her a tight hug. "Yes it has been. And you guys left me out of it." Sakura said under her breath.

"Hi Ugly."

Sakura immediately let go of Kakashi's hug and slapped Sai right across his face. "Bastard! How many time have I told you not to call me Ugl-!"

"Sakura we missed you too."Yamato giving her a surprised hug.

"What's with you guys and your hugs?"

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't you talk to Sakura here? We haven't seen each other for so long because of the damn mission. And I'm hungry" Naruto said still trying to touch his red glowing cheek.

Sakura lets go from Yamato's hug and looked at the person at the edge of the room, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Good to see you too Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. Seeing Sasuke was different this time for Sakura. As she no longer feel anything for except the love as her teammate. She has moved on.

She is in paradise. All of her teammates are gathered here in one room. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato were all part in one of the most dangerous missions that Tsunade sent out even after the Shinobi War. Sasuke was under probation when None of them would tell Sakura what was the mission about and they were away for 3 months. No contact at all. Sakura begged Tsunade to take her with them, but she simply didn't budged. And didn't even tell Sakura what was the mission about. Now right in front of her were her teammates. They were gone for 3 months and Sakura busied herself with work even though there wasn't much going on in the hospital.

"Glad you guys are all here, finally" Tsunade said as she walked in.

"Nice to see you, Granny!" Naruto said happily

"You too Naruto." Tsunade says as she looked at him. She went forward toward her chair and sat at her chair.

"I see the mission was a success and I'm proud of you guys." Tsunade smirked. " But one of you still has to send me the written report of the mission and that would be you Uchiha." Tsunade eyeing on Sasuke at the edge of the room. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Hn"

"Boy, you were given a mouth and I expect you to speak properly since you were taught to speak." Tsunade said harshly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Good."

Sakura was happy that everybody was back but she still doesn't have any idea why she brought there.

"Ehem, Master Tsunade, I would just like to know why I was brought here?" Sakura interrupted.

"Ah, Sakura. I want you to inject all of them with Vitamins C & D. Since all of them look unhealthy and I want them injected by tonight so tomorrow they would rest. Understood?"

"Hai!"

Tsunade looked at her watch and said, " It's already five o clock pm and I want everybody to be at Sakura's clinic by 6."

"Why does it have to be at 6? I'm hungry, granny. You just want us to be scared of injections, don't you? Ha! I'm not afraid- never-"

"This is not about scaring you with injections, Naruto. By 6, Sakura needs to get ready with 50 injections."

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato's faces dropped.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, " Do I and Yamato count? I mean, we're grown-ass men and we don't see injecti-"

"Yes you and Yamato count. It's because you guys were part of the mission, thus both of you get injections." Tsunade made it clear that she wanted all of them to be injection. "I never saw Tsunade this forceful of injections, I guess something happened that they really need those injections." Sakura thought.

"Now out. All of you except for Sakura... Sasuke, I want the report by morning, understood?" Tsunade commanded with such force and seriousness. Sakura never seen her master this strict.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

And all of you to be at Sakura's clinic by 6." All of them nodded and left within a heartbeat.

"Sakura, I need you to listen closely." Tsunade said with much stronger aura.

"What is this about, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked with growing concern. She got a feeling that this is much more than injections.

"I brought you here because you need to inject them. No, it's not the vitamins. Hell do I care with their health. But I want you to inject them with sleeping pills. Since I can't give it to them directly, I mean they would realize what my plan be if I give it to them with pills, inject them."

"I don't see the point in here, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with much confusion. "I mean, why would you inject them with sleeping pills? And for how long would they even sleep?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. This is not really a big deal. I just want them to rest forcefully because they would not rest even if I give them all time off. Their mission wasn't the mission they expected. And they want much more hence I have to give them sleeping pills to rest because I know they won't. They'll be sleeping for a week." Tsunade said as she stood up and hugged Sakura tighter than she ever imagined. "You know, I haven't seen you in 3 months and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay Tsunade-sama." Sakura lets go from her hug. "I'll be going then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't tell them any of these. This is just for their own sakes. See you tomorrow."

Sakura walked out of the office and gives out a sigh of relief. Her boys are back but she has to put them into sleep.


End file.
